The Swordsman Tournament
by Maggax
Summary: Round 1 has kicked off, and the combatants are ready to slice eachother up.
1. The Tournament

Welcome, to the Swordsman Tournament! I'll need some help choosing who will be contestants, so just suggest a Swordsman from _anywhere_ (_it doesn't have to be from a game or Super Smash Bros. I just chose a category with lots of fighters fighting each other_) and what game he's from in the reviews or PM me your idea. I'll need 32 Swordsmen in total. I'll probably just choose a few random ones if there are any gaps.

**NOTE:** The Swordsman has to use his sword in combat, not just have one. The sword isn't the only thing he has to use from his weaponry if he has more.

Let's get this Party Started!


	2. Round 1 Match 1

**Round 1 Match 1: **Tidus VS Kratos

**Name: **Tidus

**Sword Skill: **Medium

**Type:** Speed

**Titles: **Star Blitzball Player

Time Traveler

**Notable Achievements: **Star Blitzball Player

Defeated Jecht/Sin

Traveled through time

**Equipment: **Caladbolg (Sword)

Aegis Shield

Blitzball

**Abilities:** Hastega

Slowga

Jecht Shot

* * *

><p><strong>Name:<strong> Kratos

**Sword Skill: **Medium

**Type:** All-Around

**Titles:** Ghost of Sparta

God of War

Godbane

**Notable Achievements:** Defeated Ares

Defeated Gaia

Defeated Zeus

Defeated Numerous Olympians and Titans

**Equipment: **Blades of Athena (Chain Blades)

Blade of Artemis (Sword)

**Abilities:** Scourge of Erinys (Void)

Eye of Antlantis (Lightning)

Light of Dawn (Light Orbs)

Great Endurance

* * *

><p><strong>Begin Match<strong>

Tidus charges with his sword overhead and swings it down at Kratos. Kratos blocks with the Blade of Artemis and counterswings, but Tidus dodges out of the way. Kratos throws two light orbs at Tidus, but to no avail. Tidus casts Hastega upon himself and Slowga upon Kratos. Tidus rushes forward and stabs Kratos in the chest. The Hastega and Slowga wear off and Kratos swings his sword at Tidus, who once again dodges. Kratos drops his sword and detaches the Blades of Athena from his arms and swings them at Tidus. Tidus ducks one and slices the chain on the other. Kratos' blade comes back and strikes Tidus' sword hand, preventing him from holding his sword. Tidus throws his shield at Kratos, who narrowly dodges it and charges at Tidus with some difficulty. Tidus pulls out his Blitzball and throws it into the air. Once it comes back down, Tidus punches it at Kratos, stopping Kratos in his tracks. Tidus jumps and kicks the rebounding ball again at Kratos. Kratos swings his Chainblade at the ball but misses, and it hits him in the face, making him stagger back. Kratos starts to feel woozy due to blood loss. Tidus jumps several feet in the air and spins around in a tornado-like fashion before kicking the rebounding ball one last time at Kratos with all his might. It hits Kratos square in the chest and sends him flying back. Tidus runs forward and picks up his sword with his left-hand. He jumps to deliver the final blow to Kratos when Kratos extends a hand and an void erupted from his hand, consuming Tidus. The power strikes Tidus to the ground. Kratos stands up and walks over to Tidus. He decapitates Tidus with his Chainblade.

**Victor: **Kratos

* * *

><p><em>Sorry for the wait, my computer broke down and it took a while to fix.<em>


	3. Round 1 Match 2

**Round 1 Match 2:** Cecil VS Vaan

**Name: **Cecil Harvey

**Sword Skill: **Expert

**Type: **All-Around

**Titles: **Dark Knight

Paladin

Captain of the Red Wings

**Notable Achievements: **Converted from Dark Knight to Paladin

Defeated Zeromus

**Equipment: **Light Armor

Excalibur

**Abilities: **Healing Wounds and Status Ailments

Many Sword techniques

* * *

><p><strong>Name: <strong>Vaan

**Sword Skill: **Novice

**Type: **Speed

**Titles: **Thief

**Notable Achievements: **Defeated Vayne

**Equipment: **Anastasia (Sword)

**Abilities: **Steal Speed

Steal Stamina

Steal Strength

Timeslip (Stop)

Dervish (Haste)

* * *

><p><strong>Begin Match<strong>

Vaan uses Timeslip on Cecil, stopping him in his tracks. Vaan charges at Cecil, but Cecil cures himself of Timeslip before Vaan got to him. Vaan lunged, but Cecil dodged and kicked Vaan to the side. Cecil charges Vaan. Vaan tries to block, but Cecil swats Vaan's blade out of his hands. Cecil swings at Vaan, but Vaan ducks. He steals some speed from Cecil and chases down his sword. Cecil comes up from behind Vaan and swings overhead, but Vaan sidesteps Cecil's blade and stabs at Cecil. Cecil blocks and counters the swing, slicing Vaan in the stomach. Vaan placed a hand on Cecil and stole stamina from him, closing Vaan's wound. Cecil steps back as a hole in his stomach opens up. Cecil heals himself. Vaan jumps and strikes Cecil's blade. A power struggle ensues. Cecil is winning, but Vaan starts to steal strength from Cecil. Just as Vaan is about to force Cecil to the ground, Cecil steps to the side and with one sweep, cuts off both of Vaan's hands. Cecil swings his sword into Vaan's head, splitting it in two.

**Victor: **Cecil Harvey

* * *

><p>Alright, I was just being lazy for this one. I'll try to update more often.<p> 


	4. Round 1 Match 3

**Round 1 Match 3: **Ike VS Trunks

**Name:** Ike

**Sword Skill: **Journeyman

**Type: **Power

**Titles: **Leader of the Greil Mercenaries

Ranger

Lord

**Notable Achievements: **Defeated the Black Knight

Defeated the Goddess Ashera

**Equipment: **Ragnell (Sword)

Body Armor

**Abilities: **Eruption (Fire)

Quick Draw (Power Strike)

Aether (Flaming Sword Swing)

Great Aether (Multi-Strike Aether)

* * *

><p><strong>Name:<strong> Trunks

**Sword Skill: **Novice

**Type: **All-Around

**Titles: **Time Traveler

Martial Artist

Super Saiyan

**Notable Achievements: **Defeated Frieza

Defeated Androids 17 & 18

Defeated Imperfect Cell

**Equipment: **Tapion's Sword

**Abilities:** Flight

Ki Manipulation

Super Saiyan (Transformation - All stats x5)

Burning Attack (Flaming Ki Blast)

Martial Arts

Great Endurance

* * *

><p><strong>Begin Match<strong>

Trunks throws a Burning Attack at Ike, but Ike slams it away with Ragnell. Ike attempts an overhead swing at Trunks, who parries with his own sword. Ike starts forcing back Trunks, but Trunks dodges under Ike's sword and rolls to safety. Ike quickly turns around and charges at Trunks, but Trunks jumps into the air. He starts firing ki blasts down at Ike, but Ike blocks all of them. Trunks powers up a blast and fires it at Ike. Ike has some trouble redirecting it, but succeeds. Trunks uses the blast as a diversion and flies around Ike, slamming him forward. Trunks brings his sword down, but it is blocked by Ike. Ike kicks Trunks back and hops to his feet. He uses Eruption on Trunks, but Trunks quickly jumps out of the way. Trunks sheds his now burnt Jacket. Trunks charges his sword with ki and swings at Ike. Ike uses Aether and parries. An explosion occurs when the two blades meet. Ike and Trunks are thrown separate directions. Trunks leaps up and checks his surroundings. Ike charges toward Trunks and uses Quick Draw. Trunks raises his sword in defense, but it is smacked out of the way. Trunks retaliates by kicking Ike back and following up with a large ki blast. Ike jumps right as the explosion hits the ground and appears to be hit. Trunks waits until the smoke clears. Ike is nowhere to be seen. Ike lands from his jump behind Trunks and swipes him into the air. He uses his Great Aether to smash at Trunks with his fists, the flat of his sword, and a few slashes added in. Ike finishes by smashing Trunks into the ground. Trunks makes a crater where he lands. Ike lands outside of the crater, looking down at Trunks. Ike walks down toward his combatant, and raises his sword to finish him, but Trunks quickly opens his eyes and sweeps Ike's legs out from underneath. Trunks jumps back and starts building up Ki. Ike gets to his feet and is about to assault Trunks when wind blasts him back. Trunks hair turns golden, making him a Super Saiyan. The winds die down. Trunks moves with super speed to grab his sword and comes up behind Ike to stab him, but Ike swirls around and manages to block. Trunks punches Ike in the face, knocking him back and blasts him with a ki blast, incinerating him.

**Victor:** Trunks


End file.
